puppetfandomcom-20200222-history
The Muppets (2011)
The Muppets is the Muppets' seventh feature film which is currently playing in U.S. theaters. The script was written by Jason Segel and Nick Stoller, the writer-director team behind the 2008 film Forgetting Sarah Marshall; and James Bobin, co-creator of the HBO series Flight of the Conchords, directed the film. The film started production in September 2010. Principal photography for The Muppets began on October 30, 2010 and concluded on February 11, 2011. Walt Disney Pictures has announced that the movie will be released in theaters on November 23, 2011. Theatrically, the film will be accompanied by a brand-new short film featuring Disney and Pixar's Toy Story characters. Official Synopsis On vacation in Los Angeles, Walter, the world's biggest Muppet fan, and his friends Gary (Jason Segel) and Mary (Amy Adams) from Smalltown, USA, discover the nefarious plan of oilman Tex Richman (Chris Cooper) to raze the Muppet Theater and drill for the oil recently discovered beneath the Muppets' former stomping grounds. To stage The Greatest Muppet Telethon Ever and raise the $10-million needed to save the theater, Walter, Mary and Gary help Kermit the Frog reunite the Muppets, who have all gone their separate ways: Fozzie Bear now performs with a Reno casino tribute band called The Moopets, Miss Piggy is a plus-size fashion editor at Vogue Paris, Animal is in a Santa Barbara clinic for anger management, and The Great Gonzo is a high-powered plumbing magnate. With secret, signature, celebrity cameos, "The Muppets" hits the big screen November 23, 2011. Songs The film will feature several original musical numbers, plus some classic Muppet songs and covers of popular songs (including those by Nirvana and Cee-lo Green). The film's soundtrack will be released on November 21, 2011. *"The Muppet Show Theme" *"Life's a Happy Song" *"Pictures in My Head" *"Cars" *"Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard" *"The Rainbow Connection" *"Back in Black" *"We Built This City" *"Me Party" *"Let's Talk About Me" *"Man or Muppet" *"(I've Had) The Time of My Life" *"Smells Like Teen Spirit" *"Forget You" *"The Whistling Caruso" *"Mahna Mahna" *"Lullaby of Birdland" *"The Muppets Pit Band Music" *"Bad to the Bone" *"Together Again" Credits *Director: James Bobin *Writers: Jason Segel and Nick Stoller *Producers: Martin G. Baker, John G. Scotti, Jason Segel, David Hoberman, and Todd Lieberman *Original Songs: Bret McKenzie *Original Score: Christophe Beck *Choreography: Michael Rooney *Cinematography: Don Burgess Cast ''Muppet Performers'' * Bill Barretta as The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Pepe the King Prawn, Bobo the Bear, Mahna Mahna, Behemoth, Beautiful Day Monster, Lead Whatnot Hobo * Tyler Bunch as Thog (suit performer), J.G. Frackle, Whatnot Hobo #1, Whatnot Reporter #2 * Nathan Danforth as Mutation #2 (suit performance) * Alice Dinnean-Vernon as Afghan Hound, Wanda * Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf, Kermoot the Frog, Whatnot Reporter #1 * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam the Eagle, Marvin Suggs, Animal * Bruce Lanoil as Singing Food #5, Whatnot Hobo #2 * Peter Linz as Walter, Droop, Mutation #1 (suit performance), Singing Food #1 * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Miss Poogy, Bobby Benson, Singing Food #3 * Michelan Sisti as Singing Food #6 * Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper, Camilla the Chicken, Lew Zealand, Uncle Deadly, Crazy Harry, Sweetums, 80's Robot, Rowlf Moopet, Janooce, James Bobin Muppet, Singing Food #4 * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman, Beaker, Statler, Rizzo the Rat, Lips ''Additional Muppet Performers'' * Greg Ballora * David Alan Barclay * Tim Blaney * Kevin Carlson * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph * Kristin Charney * Julia Gunn * BJ Guyer * Tanya Haden * Patrick Johnson * Sean Johnson * Len Levitt * Paul McGinnis * James Murray * Michael Oosterom * Karen Prell * Mike Quinn * David Skelly * Andy Stone * Art Vega * Alex Villa * Chase Woolner Muppet Cast :80's Robot, Afghan Hound, Animal, Atrics Drummer, Babies, Beaker, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Behemoth, Big Mean Carl, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Camilla the Chicken, Chickens, Crazy Harry, Crocodile, Droop, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Foozie Bear, Fozzie Bear, Frackles, Frogs, Gary, The Great Gonzo, Hobos, Iguana, Janice, Kermit the Frog, Kermoot the Frog, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mahna Mahna, Marvin Suggs, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mo Frackle, Muppets Tonight Writers, Muppaphones, Nigel, Nigel the Conductor, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pokey, Pigs, Rabbits, Rats, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Roowlf the Dog, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Sheep, Singing Food, The Snowths, Statler & Waldorf, Sweetums, The Barbershop Cactus Quartet, The Early Bird, The Moopets, The Mutations, The Newsman, The Swedish Chef, Thog, Trumpet Girl, Uncle Deadly, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Whatnots, Yolanda Rat, Zoot Category:Movies Category:Muppet Movies Category:2011